


1985

by ESawyer



Series: The Years In Between [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-First War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESawyer/pseuds/ESawyer
Summary: Somehow, it has been four years.





	1985

Remus has always prided himself on the fact that despite everything that has happened to him, he tries to give people the benefit of the doubt. Even after Greyback, even after all the awful things that people say to people like him, and even after Sirius, he likes to look beneath the surface of what a person shows to the outside world. 

This was until Dolores Umbridge became a name that Remus was reading more and more in the Daily Prophet. 

He had began to notice her crop up more and more as she rose through the ranks at the Ministry. There were always whispers of her perhaps running for Minister for Magic one day soon, but whenever the elections came around, she never ran and Remus would breathe a sigh of relief. 

Remus receives the morning paper on a bright summer's day when, for once, he does not feel like the world is crashing down around him. Basking in the warm sunlight that bleeds through his bedroom window, he unrolls the paper and his world crashes down around him. Dolores Umbridge smiles up at him from the paper, the headline informing him that Barty Crouch has appointed her as Deputy Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He stares down at the paper in his shaking hands, more than aware that if she gains more power, he will lose what little that he already has. 

It’s in moments like this that the only person he wants to speak to is Sirius, because Sirius always knows what to say. Remus could picture it as clear as anything; he would sit at the end of the bed, looking down at the picture of Dolores Umbridge and hilariously insult her whilst Remus laughed until his ribs hurt. Then, he would hold Remus and tell him that some toad-woman thinking he’s a beast does not make him true, because what does she know about anything?

“No,” Remus says out loud, “No. That isn’t the real Sirius. He’s a traitor,” 

To clear his head, Remus leaves his flat to go for a walk. He does not know where he’s walking, but he supposes that it doesn’t really matter. If Umbridge could have her way, then it would probably be illegal for a Werewolf to walk around outside. 

He walks with his head down and his hands shoved deep into his pockets, kicking a stone as he goes. It is only when he hears a shrill voice that he might recognise that Remus looks up, scanning the quiet street. 

“Harry, don’t push Dudley!”

“He pushed me!”

Despite the warm weather, a chill falls over Remus as he looks across the street, his eyes falling on a family that don’t at all look happy. A tall woman with blonde hair glares down at a tiny boy with a mess of black hair and bright green eyes, a distinctive cut on his forehead. Behind the woman, another much larger boy stand, giggling. 

“Harry,” Remus breathes, he goes to cross the street, but the woman looks up and he realises who it is. 

They stare at each other for a moment, and Remus sure that a flicker of recognition dances over Petunia’s face. Remus has not thought of Petunia Evans once since James and Lily had been killed. He looks away from Petunia and then down at Harry, who was staring at him with no recognition in his eyes. Despite himself, Remus raises his hand and waves at Harry. He tilts his head to the side and then hesitantly waves back before Petunia drags him away. 

Remus feels a stab of anger towards Sirius for tearing apart their little family. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr - https://www.tumblr.com/blog/e-sawyer


End file.
